goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Force - VS. IA and His Cronies
The Last Force - VS. IA and His Cronies is a Anti-Intellgent Athiest Video, created by Igor in response to the recent vandalism. Plot IA and his Cronies have attacked GoCity! So it's now up to Igor and his team of Heroes to defeat them, and save GoCity from destruction. Cast Heroes *Igor (Paul) *Oliverwestern (Simon) *Yuno Gasai (Emma) *Sophie (Kayla) *Pingy (Young Guy) *Megurine Luka (Princess) *Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 608 (Callie) *James the Animator (Young Guy) *Flandre Scarlet (Ivy) Non-siders *Bubsy Bobcat (Brian) Villains *IA (Eric) *Lord Pluto *Dog Keng *Captain Giratina *Boynedmaster *James (Vandal) Transcript is calm Igor: "So Calm...Very Calm." Yuno: "Yup." and Yuno are about to kiss, but suddenly IA appears IA: "Listen here Igor the shitty mii!" made Igor very angry Igor: "WHAT THE FUCK, IA?!" IA: "You're an idiot! And I'm gonna destroy this city!" Igor: "Like Hell you will! Me and my team will triumph over evil, and that means you, you scum bag!" Yuno Gasai: "Chill down, Igor!" Igor: "Sorry, but IA always gets on my nerves." IA: "Says the one who supports art theft." Igor: "WILL YOU FUCKING STOP ACCUSING DRILLIMATION FANS OF SUPPORTING ART THEFT, IA?!" Yuno: "I'm not liking where this is going." takes Igor all the way to the GoGang HQ Yuno: "How IA can easily trigger you?" Igor: "He keeps offending me." Yuno: "Indeed." Luka, Pingy, Oliverwestern and Flandre Scarlet walk towards Igor and Yuno Gasai. Pingy: "What the heck is going on here?" OliverWestern: "No prizes for guessing whom!" Flandre Scarlet: "Intellegent fucking Athiest!" swearing made OliverWestern cross OliverWestern: "Hey! Mind your language, there are some of us under the age of eighteen!" Flandre Scarlet: "Oops, sorry." Megurine Luka: "Don't worry about Flandre, Mr. Oliver, she practically swears all the time when she loses her cool." reveals why they're at GoGang HQ in the first place Pingy: "It seems that IA is up to no good again. Wouldn't be the first time." OliverWestern: "I'll keep my eye on Chrome and KK." was surprised at OliverWestern's suggestion Flandre: "Why?" knew exactly why, and told her so Megurine: "If I've read OliverWestern's mind correctly, it's because Chrome and KK also attacked the headquarters in the past under the alias Novazoid." OliverWestern: "Exactly. And I can do that properly, right here, at GoGang HeadQuarters." Pingy: "Good thinking. Whilst you're doing that, we'll devise a plan on how to save the day." and Megurine agreed Flandre Scarlet: "You know what bugs me?" Igor: "What?" Flandre: "I'm like 495 years old canonically, but i look like a 7-years old girl. As a result, I'm 7 in GoAnimate, but my appearence dosen't change." Igor: "That's true." Oliverwestern: "What do we have to do now?" Igor: "Find a way to stop Intellgent fucking athiest." glares at Igor, Flandre gulps. Oliverwestern: "Did you even hear what I said?" Igor: "Y-Yes." stops glaring Oliverwestern: "Good." to IA IA: "Alright boys, time to get the fucking show on the fucking road. Who cares what the fucking GoGang wants, I'm gonna kill all those who side with stupid OliverWestern. And to think I have Chrome and KK on my side! Together, as Novazoid and Boyned, we are unstoppable, and we're gonna destroy GoCity, once and for all!" BoynedMaster: "Hey! What the fuck! This is bullshit! Me and Lord Pluto should be helping you, not these two fucking cliwns who fucking failed." IA: "Silence, boy! I will not tolerate you having an opinion!" Boynedmaster: "...Fine." IA: "As i was saying-" Boynedmaster: "Let's kill all the Touhou and Yandere Simulator Characters out of GoCity!" Dog Keng: "Let's kill all those who oppose our views. There shouldn't be any spastically retarded mongs in GoCity!" Lord Pluto: "Good idea. The less disabled people there are in GoCity, the better!' IA: "Then that is what we'll do. I hate disabled people!" laugh evilly. to the GoGang HQ Igor: "I really Depise IA's Supporters, they hate me and my friends." W.I.P Category:Videos